Forbidden Love
by DemonKitty
Summary: InuKag Inuyasha is a prince whose sick of the royale life, he runs away and meets a servant girl. will this girl change him? what happens when they fall in love but the rules won't let them?
1. Run Away

Why hello my fellow reader. I am Dk, you're author. Now, this is my first long fic. It is now 12:18am and I doubt I will write much tonight since I have to wake up around 9am so I can go to some book fair and pass out fliers for money.  
  
Disclaimer: Dk: I own Inuyasha. *gets hit with a shoe* OW! I do *Gets hit with another shoe* why are you hitting me!?  
  
Ek: because you are a liar!!  
  
Dk: no I'm not! I tell the truth! *gets hit with another shoe* where are all these shoes coming from!?  
  
Ek: dunno. *duck tapes Dk's mouth* she does NOT own Inuyasha. But I own Seshy! *gets hit with a shoe*  
  
On With The Fic!*big voice*  
  
Forbidden Love  
  
Runaway  
  
A young girl ran through the forest, her dark, raven, hair blowing behind her as she whizzed passed the trees and rocks. She ran, not wanting to be captured. She looked back and continued to run.  
  
'Don't get caught! Keep on running! If you run fast enough, they won't get you' Kagome Higurashi thought. She was a slave, to the Mikohira family, she had run away many times before but they always caught her, and when she came back it was 50 whips for each person that had to look for her and 30 whips for each mile away from the house. Her back was always well taken care of by her dear friend Miroku. He was a bonafied hentai but nonetheless he was always kind to her. He was a lord himself but even when she slapped him he would just hold his cheek and smile dumbly.  
  
She was always recognized by someone on the streets; that was how she was caught. Now she was going through the woods. The night was cold and even though there was a new moon she managed to get past through the forest. No one would start to look for her until morning if everything went to plan. She wasn't going to make the same mistake this time. She was going to run so far that no one would even bother to look for her that far. No one would be in the woods, the woods were huge after all, what where the odds of her running into someone? 1 out of a million?  
  
Kagome couldn't have been further from the truth, and that 1 was about to hit her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha ran through the forest. He had done this once before but this time he was ready and his plan was to run halfway though the forest and out of his lands where no one would recognize him. Inuyasha Takahashi ((A/N: yes I know its Ms. Rumiko-san's last name but I thought it was appropriate. I actually knew what Inuyasha's dad's name and last name is but I forgot. Yes I know. Bad Dk, bad. Oh sry. ON With The Fic*big scary voice*)) was the prince of Japan. His father, Lord Taiyoukai was King.  
  
Inuyasha didn't like the royal life. It was too much of a bother for him. All the attention, all the babying, all the perfections. That wasn't the life for him. His soul was meant for the wild. He always loved going off by himself, not even with his "friend" Sango. He could say Sango was his friend, but Inuyasha didn't have friends, she was, however, the only person he would interact with. He was glad he had Sango, though he could never trust anyone, he liked the girl because she was an excellent fighter, maybe the best female fighter in the country. She had guts and Inuyasha accepted her for it. In relationship terms, she was just another woman in his way.  
  
The night was cold, not to mention the moon was new tonight and he began to change into his human form.  
  
"Curses! On all the days I just had to forget that today was the new moon!" Inuyasha cursed to himself but kept on running nonetheless. No one would find out he was missing until morning if he planned everything right.  
  
After running all he could in the pathetic human body, Inuyasha, finally exhausted, rested down at the trunk of a tree. He panted softly, not wanting to disturb the beautiful night sounds of the woods. When he finally got his breathing settled, he closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. He dug around in his pockets and pulled out a sack filled with apples. Hanyou's had to eat too you know. He grabbed one and took a large bite from it as he looked up to gaze at the stars. He hated his human side, he was defenseless and vulnerable to anything that could cause harm.  
  
Suddenly he heard a rustling in the bushes and mentally cursed his human side for being so weak. He stared in the direction of the sound, ready if he should have to fight some animal down; he had a small knife in his pocket for such an occasion. To his surprise it was not an animal. Not an animal at all. He looked closely at the approaching figure and as it came out slowly from the bushes he saw that it was a girl. A girl that would've been beautiful if her cloths weren't ripped, her pale skin had not been scratched, her hair in a maze, and if she had not been covered in dirt from head to toe. Nonetheless, Inuyasha felt drawn to her, even if he wouldn't admit it even if he were tortured for the rest of his life. The girl looked at him with her dark brown eyes dully as she dragged her feet towards him.  
  
Kagome lost all her strength at running for so long she wondered how she was even walking. She saw a young boy as she emerged through the bushes. At the moment she didn't care who he was, she was just so tired he brain didn't seem to function. Something told her that it was okay to walk towards him, to let him see her, to let him help her. Her brain however did notice that the boy was attractive, his long black hair cascaded down his back and two locks of it framed his face which held the most beautiful violet eyes she had ever seen.  
  
Kagome didn't have time to think about all of these things. Next thing she knew, she was in front of the boy, and he was staring down at her with those eyes, those eyes being the last thing she saw before everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So? What do you think? This is an Inu/Kag fic. Most authors put Miroku and Inuyasha as best friends but I remember in the anime that it was because of Kagome that Miroku joined the gang in the first place. Shall I quote?  
  
" Kag: hey Inuyasha? Don't you think that Miroku should come with us?  
  
Inu: don't tell me you actually like the pervert!?  
  
Kag: yea, actually I do.  
  
Inu: *mumbling to self* what does she see in that guy anyways?  
  
Kag: geeze it was just a joke.  
  
Well there's more at the end of that epi but I don't want to bore you with that. If you still have doubts about that then put it in you're review and I'll get back to you.  
  
Also remember that Inuyasha convinced Sango to stay with them after Sango betrayed them to bring Naraku his sword. Inuyasha said "We want you to stay Sango because you're not that bad of a fighter"  
  
Miroku: see? Even Inuyasha, the one whose sword you so easily stole, wants you to come back."  
  
Any other question please put in your reviews. Now I got a big day tomorrow and I can't promise you guys a fast update because I'm making this up as I go. And it also depends on how much homework I have and when I make myself not be lazy and work them fingers! Ja ne!  
  
*reporter voice* this has been the first chapter of an Inuyasha fic from you're very own, Dk! Goodnight everybody and see you same time, same place on channel eleventy six! 


	2. Hello There

Hiiiiii! *waves uncontrollably* I would like to thank all my reviewers! *sniff* ((only got a few)) but just those made me want to write and exercise them fingers! --  
  
Reviewers: Small-buttercup: yea kikyo ((no capitals!)) is the master. This is kinda like an Ever After fic since that's one of my favorite movies. But get it? MIKOhira? Hee hee. Don't worry cause I got an idea on how this story is gonna come out. __ Sakura Sky: yes Sakura, I have updated to make you happy! __ slant_eyes03: you make me happy, I make you happy __ Mika: it is done Mika. You're very inspiring. Lol __ RoseInuYasha: is that so? That's kinda interesting but remember, Kagome is strong and like I said before; she used to run away a lot so she's used to it sometimes. She also has Miroku too to help her.  
  
Disclaimer: random author: hi, I'm random author.  
  
Everyone: hi random author.  
  
RA: I d-d-don't own Inuyasha  
  
Everyone: it's okay RA  
  
Dk: hi I'm Dk  
  
Everyone: hi Dk  
  
Dk: I own Inuyasha..*get hit with tomatoes and is dragged by away by nice young men in clean white coats.*  
  
Forbidden Love  
  
Hello There  
  
Recap:  
  
Kagome didn't have time to think about all of these things. Next thing she knew, she was in front of the boy, and he was staring down at her with those eyes, those eyes being the last thing she saw before everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha stared at the girl that had fallen into his arms. 'She's cute I guess. Wait! What did I just say!?' Inuyasha shook his head and gently placed the unconscious girl at the foot of the tree. She looked so vulnerable there he dug in his pockets once again and pulled out a few apples.  
  
"At least she'll have something to eat" he said to himself as he bent down to lay them by the girl. Kagome, however, had different things in mind. She naturally wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and pulled him down to her. Inuyasha was taken by surprise as she nuzzled against him like a teddy bear. Inuyasha carefully tried to pry himself off the girl but she kept a pretty good grip. Not wanting to disturb her, Inuyasha did the unthinkable; he gave in and laid down beside her. He thanked the gods that she was asleep and that it was dark so no one would be able to see the blush on his face.  
  
Blush? Inuyasha blushing? Sure the girl was pretty without all the dirt and rags, but he'd seen prettier women when his father got in a 'you need a wife' mood. Neither he nor his brother, Sesshomaru, we married, and Inuyasha planned to keep it that way for a while. He looked down at the girl as she breathed softly. He'd leave in the morning before she awoke. He couldn't afford if anyone found him and told the King.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome felt groggy. She was supposed to be asleep from losing all that energy but something was poking at her back. She also noticed that she was holding on to something, something nice and warm. She wanted to go back to sleep but she couldn't sleep with that thing on her back. What was it? It felt like a root sticking out of a tree. Protesting she opened one eye and saw the handsome boy's face inches away from hers. She was half admiring his delicate face, and half screaming her head off.  
  
"KYYYAAAA!!!"  
  
Inuyasha awoke instantly from his comfortable sleeping position to a panic as he heard the ear piercing scream from the girl beside him. She was screaming bloody murder until Inuyasha decided it was the best time to shut her up. He clamped him hand over her mouth and straddled her hips while grabbing her hands with his free one. Kagome struggled against him but he was much too powerful. She hadn't remembered him as the boy she saw only a few hours ago. Of course she feared the worst from the position that he held her to but there was nothing she could do about it but continue trying to escape.  
  
"Sshhh. Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. Just shut up" Inuyasha tried to cool her down as he drew his face closer to hers.  
  
Kagome looked into his eyes and the memory came flooding into her. It was the same boy as before! Kagome relaxed for some reason. In the back of her mind she still knew that he was still dangerous and could have his way with her if he wanted.  
  
Inuyasha saw her relax and hoped that it wasn't an act as he released her and sat back down beside her. He didn't want to leave just yet even though he told himself to a million times.  
  
Kagome sat up and glanced at Inuyasha. The sun was to come up soon and it would be time for her to keep on moving again. She decided to be the first one to break the silence.  
  
"How did I end up here?" that was all she could come up with.  
  
Inuyasha took a quick peek at her and decided to respond, "You just came out of the bushes and collapsed" he said simply capturing another glance.  
  
"D-d-did you save me?" Kagome asked looking at him.  
  
"I guess, and then you fell asleep and grabbed me. A little too forward I might say for our first meeting." Inuyasha smirked looking at her and satisfied when she blushed and looked away.  
  
"Sorry" she said only above a whisper. Then there was that uncomfortable silence again.  
  
It was Inuyasha's turn to speak up. "What's a girl like you doing here anyways? By the looks of it you seem nothing more than a slave." Yeah, leave it to Inuyasha to make things worse.  
  
"Escaping" she said without thinking and quickly clapped her hands over her mouth.  
  
Inuyasha gave a slight nod. "That makes two of us" he glanced back at her and noticed she was looking back with a look of reassurance and a small smile. The sun was slowly coming up and the sky allowed them to see each other clearer.  
  
Kagome stood up and did her best to dust her dress of rags off. She then looked down at the sitting Inuyasha and held her hand to help him up. Inuyasha looked at the hand in question and stood up on his own. He looked down at her intently then gave a small bow.  
  
"Inuyasha"  
  
Kagome bowed a little too and said, "Kagome". She looked back at him with a warm smile on her lips.  
  
"Hello there Kagome, nice to meet you." Inuyasha was being incredibly nice.  
  
"Pleasure's all mine Inuyasha" her warm smile made him feel all fuzzy inside and Inuyasha couldn't find the right words for it. Just then the sun finally reached over the land and Inuyasha started to glow, he closed his eyes as his hair turned into a fine silver and his nails changed into claws. He opened his eyes to reveal his golden ones. Small puppy dog ears popped from his head. Kagome let out a small gasp and Inuyasha waited to another scream to fill his sensitive ears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok heres another chapter. I know not much happened but like I said, I'm making this up as I go. More things will happen and I'll throw in some more life from each of them. I updated fast because it breaks my heart to make my dear readers wait. *sniff* a cookie to all my reviewers! *hands out a cookie* ok I'm kinda tired from working today so me go to bed.  
  
*announcer voice* this is Dk departing at 1:53am, see you next time! 


	3. Until We Meet Again

Okay so I didn't update as fast as I did last time. But at least I'm updating. I just didn't have a good idea on how to continue. But lucky for you I do now! I would like to thank all my reviewers! Sakura Sky: wow I feel really loved. I'm glad you think it's that good considering this is me first long fic. -- Cyber1: ding ding ding! Up next, the chapter you've been waiting for! -- SweetCherries: yes, yes I will. -- Inuyashakagomefan: if it'll get you to review I'm happy! -- Ana: *bottom lip quivers* you sound like a professional reviewer. I LOVE YOU! -- New Moon Night: you really think so? I LOVE YOU TOO! -- RoseInuYasha: I won't try to sound mean but Jesus was when? And this is.um... Actually I have no given date yet. Kinda mid-evil times. And just to ease your worries. People get tired of striking. Moving hand up, moving hand down, up, down. It gets kinda tiring so it's just kinda of an over exaggeration to tell you wonderful readers just how bad she has it. -- Small-buttercup: yea I'm kinda of a night owl too. I'm not sure if I'll be adding Shippo into this story, I most likely will. Yes I think I will add him. -- raisa: here you go. -- Sakura: you don't know how happy I am to hear that!  
  
Kay that's about it. I love all of my reviewers. You make me feel special! *huggles everyone* oh and just in case you guys are wondering about Kagome's family; she doesn't have one; they were sold just like her. *sniff* yea its kinda sad. But don't worry. Good things are to come.  
  
Disclaimer: Dk: Ms. Rumiko Takahashi gave me Inuyasha for my birthday. Just Inuyasha, she got to keep the rest.  
  
Ek: AHEM!  
  
Dk: ok. *sigh* She didn't give me Inuyasha.. SHE GAVE ME SHIPPO TOO!  
  
Ek: *bonks Dk unconscious* LIAR!  
  
Heh heh. *big announcer voice* On With The Fic!  
  
Forbidden Love  
  
Until we meet again.  
  
RECAP: "Pleasure's all mine Inuyasha" her warm smile made him feel all fuzzy inside and Inuyasha couldn't find the right words for it. Just then the sun finally reached over the land and Inuyasha started to glow, he closed his eyes as his hair turned into a fine silver and his nails changed into claws. He opened his eyes to reveal his golden ones. Small puppy dog ears popped from his head. Kagome let out a small gasp and Inuyasha waited to another scream to fill his sensitive ears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha laid on his bed looking up at the ceiling. They had locked him in his room and made sure that his balcony was locked too. If not he would have looked out his balcony instead of on his ceiling. Then he would escape again of course. He couldn't stop thinking of Kagome. There was something about the girl that he couldn't get out of his mind. He knew she was different. He knew she was special.  
  
~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes awaiting the scream. There was one problem: there was none. He opened his eyes to see Kagome smiling brightly. She practically lunged on him and began rubbing his ears intently. Inuyasha was about to protest but instead he pressed his head up against her head giving off a quiet purr. They were both on the floor, Kagome straddling Inuyasha's hips while his hands on hers. Neither of the two noticed their awkward position.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, they're so kawaii!" Kagome giggled as they twitched and made little squeaky noises. Kagome reached for them again and started to rub them between her index fingers and thumbs.  
  
Inuyasha was having a great time, not caring about his attitude and just letting her pet him. That is until he opened his eyes lazily and saw her breasts inches away from his face. (A/N: remember, they're on the floor and she reached out for his ears.) Inuyasha blushed like mad as he grabbed her hands and sat up, pulling her up as well into his lap. Kagome finally took notice of their positions and she carefully got off of him, sitting quietly next to him and looking down so he would not see the blush that crept up to her face as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*End of Flashback~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha would have continued remembering but he was interrupted by a knock on his door.  
  
"Come in!" He shouted. He was in a bad mood and really didn't want to be bothered.  
  
A girl came into the room. She was wearing a pink yukata, a green skirt over it and her hair down came into the room.  
  
"Inuyasha, your father has sent me here to see if you would eat." She said her voice concerned.  
  
"Feh. I'm not hungry Sango!" Inuyasha turned his head away from the girl.  
  
"Inuyasha, your father is very angry. I suggest you try to please him." She got no response except for a 'feh'. "If you decide to change your mind, Kaede is always in the kitchen." With that she turned around and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome, why do you run away so much? You know you're always going to get caught" a small young boy was sitting behind Kagome applying some ale to her back Small-buttercup. (A/N: here ya go Small-buttercup!)  
  
"Kagome? Kagome are you listening?" the fox demon asked. He got a small nod in response. "Kagome, you haven't said more than two words since you hit Miroku-sama and told me to switch with him" the kitsune began to grow worried.  
  
"Kagome-chan did something happen when you ran away?" Miroku, a tall young man that always wore a black and purple monk's outfit asked also concerned about his female friend.  
  
Shippo began tying the laces of her shirt back up (A/N: think medieval times you know where the dresses are tied in the back. she's not gonna be nudey when Miroku's there!) when he was done Kagome stood up and began to walk away without a word.  
  
Miroku knew his female friend needed to be alone so he caught the young kitsune that leapt to catch her.  
  
Kagome walked and took the long way home so she wouldn't be bothered. Her masters knew she was in no condition to run away again so soon. Kagome looked up into the moon and began to remember the events of this morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome finally took notice of their positions and she carefully got off of him, sitting quietly next to him and looking down so he would not see the blush that crept up to her face as well.  
  
Inuyasha's stomach suddenly let out a growl as well as Kagome's. Kagome giggled and saw the apples that Inuyasha had placed for her the night before. Hesitantly she grabbed one and held it out for him, only to find out that he had reached for one in his pocket and was holding it out to her. Both of them blushed and retreated their hands. They each took a bite out of their apples to keep from talking. Inuyasha was on a role that day and broke the silence again.  
  
"So does Kagome have a last name or what?" He asked trying to make conversation. Maybe he'd see this girl again on his journey.  
  
"I think its Higurashi." Kagome's voice seemed slightly hurt but Inuyasha didn't notice.  
  
"Think? You mean you don't know for sure?" He dropped a hint of concern even though he was rooting for rude and sarcastic.  
  
"I'm a slave, remember silly?" she laughed a bit until Inuyasha said, "you're free now remember silly?" he imitated.  
  
"So whats your last name?" she asked a bit curious.  
  
Inuyasha was hesitant. What if she changed her reaction towards him if she found out who he was? What if she acted like those other girls from the village and act dumbly and nervous?  
  
Inuyasha didn't have time to ask anymore questions as he heard a stampede coming towards them. Inuyasha cursed himself as he did not hear them and now there wasn't anytime to run.  
  
"We have them surrounded!" the voice belonged to Sesshomaru.  
  
All of a sudden the two were surrounded by soldiers and among them was none other than Naraku. Kagome let out a gasp as she saw her master and realized she was caught.  
  
"They've come for me!" they both said in unison.  
  
"They've come for you?!" they said to each other again. (A/N: think Aladdin)  
  
"Kagome sweetheart, its time for you to come home." Naraku said as he stepped forward offering his hand to her.  
  
"You sent the king's army after me!? How much did you pay them!?" Kagome shouted with tears drawing down her face.  
  
"My darling, it was only a compromise. See I convinced the king to let me borrow his army to not only search for you but for the prince as well." At this Naraku looked towards Inuyasha and a small grin appeared on his face.  
  
Kagome was in confusion, "Prince?" then it seemed to dawn on her and she turned to face Inuyasha with wide eyes. She was speechless and she looked at Naraku again with tears beading in her eyes. 'What do I do now? I have a whole army surrounding me, I can't run away!'  
  
"Little brother, I think its time for you to leave." Sesshomaru turned to speak with Naraku, "take that human wench with you Naraku. Our deal is done."  
  
Naraku gave a slight nod and signaled the men to take them both away. Kagome ran to Inuyasha's side, not wanting to be taken away again. However two men appeared on either side of Kagome and grabbed her arms attempting to haul her away as did some to Inuyasha. Kagome was now in tears struggling to break free even though she knew it was to no use. Inuyasha wouldn't have any of it. She was the only person besides his mother that didn't scream at him when they found out he was a hanyou. She didn't seem to act differently when she found out he was the prince, she just looked in shock. They each looked at one another and even though there wasn't much distance between each other, they tried desperately to get free.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
"INUYASHA"  
  
They both screamed in unison as they lunged forward from the grasps of their containers only to make contact.  
  
~*~*~*~*End Flashback~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome sat near a tree. She was almost there but she didn't want to. Kagome remembered that she had opened her teary eyes only to meet Inuyasha's. Inuyasha's eyes in front of her, Inuyasha's face right in front of hers, Inuyasha's lips right ON hers. The both blushed just as she was doing by just remembering it. Kagome brought her fingers to her lips. 'It had been my first' she thought. A single tear fell down to her lap as she remembered being dragged away out of the forest. When she got home, Kikyo, of course, came into her room.err...attic, and started yell at Kagome for meeting the Prince not to mention that she had kissed him. Kikyo had such a fit that she punched Kagome and left a small bruise on her cheek. Kikyo's company wasn't a very pleasant one. Just as her meeting with Naraku afterwards.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
well what do you think? I know I haven't updated but I got a lot of stuff to do. I was gonna put this up last week but I had to work at the book fair. Well here's another chapter for ya. I really hope that I get some free time to work on the next one so I can update next week. Oh yes and some of you may be wondering about who's Ek. Ek is my partner in crime and she always keeps me in check, (like when I lie *cough cough*) any who! The link below is kinda like how I picture Kagome's cloths. Key word: kinda.  
  
- personal.umich.edu/~lsharer/paperdolls/misc/cartoons/traditional/women/misc- cartoons-traditional-women-1-bw.gif 


	4. Meeting Once Again

I started to type this up last week but I couldn't finish. I am dreadfully sorry I skipped my deadline for last week. I'm truly sorry but until today I couldn't get a good nights sleep. I've been bamboozled with projects left and right all due last week. But now I have a plan! And here it is! If I have enough time I'll post two chapters this weekend but I won't make any promises.  
  
To my wonderful reviewers! I LOVE YOU ALL!! ~~ fic fangirl: 0_0 little kids? I'm sry but I can't imagine that. I imagine Inu to be nice when he's little but w/e. yea Inu is about 19 or 20 and Kagome is a year younger. Thanks for the reviews! ~~ lady-minh: nuuuu!! Don't die on me! *watches you die* nuu! I'LL BRING HER BACK TO LIFE! *whistles and Miroku comes to the scene* hurry Miroku quick! CPR! BRING HER BACK TO LIFE! ~~ NR: thank you! I will put in some fluff! not sure it'll be in this chapter but there will be some fluff! And I don't think they're gonna die like romeo and julliet. Its more of a Cinderella story; think about the movie Ever After. Its my favorite! ~~ Sakura onto Hitomi: *can't think of a comment* heeeeres More! Ladies and gentlemens please remember to not feed the animals. ~~ AmayaSaria: *thinks for a comment* love your review but you gotta give me more to work with there! ~~ KogazGal: there will be no bitting heads off tonight. Sunday is okay. ~~ Small-buttercup: I'm glad you did! Aladdin first popped into my head and I just had to write it down! *writes it down* um..yea.!  
  
Well as I said before, I think, I will only update on the weekends. So check Friday, Saturday, or Sunday to see if I've updated. I will NOT update on weekdays as I use those days to fumble around homework and reading other fics.  
  
Disclaimer: Dk: *holding a knife to Rumiko's back* yes that's right. one last signature is all I need and Inuyasha's mine legally!  
  
*police enter the room with Ek standing in front*  
  
Ek: you weren't gonna give me Seshy so I had to do this Dk.  
  
Dk: He's mine! He's gonna be mine! Don't step any closer or the artist gets it! *holds knife up and doesn't notice Mrs. Rumiko escape* he's all mine! All min- *gets hit with a tranquilizer* ok maybe he is mine.  
  
Forbidden Love  
  
Meeting Once Again  
  
RECAP: When she got home, Kikyo, of course, came into her room.err...attic, and started yell at Kagome for meeting the Prince not to mention that she had kissed him. Kikyo had such a fit that she punched Kagome and left a small bruise on her cheek. Kikyo's company wasn't a very pleasant one. Just as her meeting with Naraku afterwards.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome walked inside her house.well her.yea sure lets say her house. She walked into the kitchen where Shippo was eating a piece of bread. 'he must have took the short way home' Kagome thought. When Shippo had finally notice Kagome at the door, he quickly stuffed the remaining piece of bread in his mouth and lunged himself onto her.  
  
"Kagome!" he sniffed into her stomach, "Kagome you have to hurry! Naraku and Kikyo are going to do something to Rin-chan!" Shippo cried clinging to her dress as if it was his only life line. Rin was practically his best friend. She was the closest one to his age and he always played with her when he got the chance. Kagome's eyes went wide with fear. She carefully pried Shippo's tiny claws off her and ran into the living room. It was tea time so she was sure that Naraku and Kikyo would be there.  
  
Kagome's timing was correct as Kikyo and Naraku were quietly sipping their tea and discussing something about neighbors being ridiculous. Kagome could only say the first thing that came into her head.  
  
"Lord Naraku, Lady Kikyo. I was wondering if you have seen Rin around anywhere." She asked hoping that they would still answer her.  
  
Naraku looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. He had a look of disgust on his face as he calmly answered her. "Not that it is any of your concern Kagome, and I shouldn't tell you as punishment of your acts, but I have sold her to the King. She will soon be shipped out somewhere in Eastern Lands as trade for armor or weapons."  
  
Kagome was in shock. She couldn't believe how cruel these people could be! Rin was just a child and they we going to trade her in the Eastern Lands? The lands of barbaric thieves and criminals?! Kagome was smart enough to leave the room immediately after bowing to her masters. She knew that she had to keep her mouth shut if she wanted to find a way to get Rin back. She returned to the kitchen and carried Shippo off to her room and fill him in on what happened. She was already configuring a plan and she would need his help.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Miroku! I need your help Miroku!" Kagome said banging on the monk's door. He finally opened it looking at her with puzzled eyes.  
  
"Kagome my dear, didn't you just leave? Are you feeling better?" *SMACK* Kagome had felt a hand on her backside when he got to the 'are you'.  
  
"More like being felt" she mumbled. "Miroku I'm in need of your help!"  
  
"Does it involve children?" he smirked.  
  
"Yes it does!" Miroku grinned at this, "very well! we shall start immediately!" he said putting a fist in his palm. ((A/N: not the kind of 'I'm going to hurt you' the kind of 'lets get things done')) *SMACK* "Hentai! Not like that! Naraku and Kikyo have sold Rin to the King! They're going to ship her off to the Eastern Lands!" Kagome was near tears by now desperate by wasting time.  
  
Miroku lead them inside thinking of a way to get back Rin. "We need a plan" he said, now getting serious.  
  
"I've already got one!" Kagome said simply "I need to borrow your mothers dress! I'm going to get her back no matter what! I need to borrow some money as well." Kagome started off into his room where there was a chest in his closet. This was where he kept some of his parents' things since they died. Miroku instantly opened the chest for her and took out a beautiful red dress with white pearls around the collar and at the end of the sleeves. The collar also went down a bit that would reveal some of her bosoms. Kagome look at the monk with raised eyebrows. Miroku let out a nervous chuckle.  
  
"My mother was an extraordinary woman." He said putting his hand behind his head.  
  
"Miroku, I have to dress myself as a noblewoman and try to buy Rin back to us." Kagome said as she inspected the dress.  
  
"I see," Miroku went off and return with a small purse for her, "it contains 20 gold pieces. That is all I can give you Kagome" he put the purse in her hand as his held hers. Then he started to rub her backside once again taking advantage of their position. *SMACK WHACK THUD*  
  
"Never keep your hands to yourself do you!?" it was more of a statement than a question.  
  
Miroku got up from the floor rubbing a very large bump on his head. "back to business. We have to wait until Naraku and Kikyo leave the house so you can run to the courtyard in front of the castle. That's where they have all the slaves being shipped out. Let's see, I could be your husband, and Shippo our child, then we could show them how much we love each other and we need our dear Rin back" he said while walking to her side. Kagome knew what was coming and caught his hand halfway to her bottom.  
  
"you never stop do you?" she asked. "Tomorrow Kikyo is going out looking for a dress for the Prince. Ever since I ran away she's been trying to get his attention. She asking around finding out where he's going to next."  
  
"That's perfect!" Miroku said. "I'll send Maiyou to do your hair when you leave. Hurry up now. Your masters will think you've ran away again" he slowly guided her to the door giving her a wink and a thumbs up.  
  
~*~*~*~*Tomorrow~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome ran towards Miroku's house. She was late. Kikyo just HAD to go through 5 dresses just in case she met with the Prince on her way. Kagome finally reached the monk's house with Shippo on her shoulder.  
  
"Hurry we haven't much time" Miroku pulled her inside before she could even knock. "Put this on and Maiyou will be ready to do your hair" Kagome hurried behind a screen wall and put on the dress. She came out mumbling something about her bosoms being revealed while Miroku earned himself a good slap for drooling at them. Maiyou, one of Miroku's servants did a simply style to her hair putting it in a bun with some beads in it. She quickly did her makeup, seeing Kikyo doing it all the time taught her.  
  
~*~*~*~*CourtYard~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome ran across the courtyard. She couldn't find where they held the slaves. That is until she heard them yelling for one of them to get into the cart. Her head whipped around and she ran towards to cart as fast as she could. The cart soon started to move as she arrived just in time and caught the horses' reigns.  
  
"Please sir, I wish to buy one of your slaves" Kagome saw Rin out of the corner of her eye and her heart was filled with hope.  
  
"Look lady, these slaves aren't for sale! They belong to the king so go take it up with him!" the man driving the cart was quite rude.  
  
"I can pay for her," Kagome said walking to the side of the cart and pointing to Rin "I have 20 gold pieces."  
  
"heh. You can have me for 20 gold pieces. It ain't gonna happen lady so MOVE IT!" he shouted in her face.  
  
"Is that any way to talk to a lady?" came a voice from behind them. Kagome recognized that voice. Only one man could have it. She turned around slowly to see Inuyasha on his horse and his brother behind him on his. She lowered her head and curtsied low.  
  
"Mi lord" she said keeping her gaze down. It was best so at least his brother wouldn't recognize her. Unfortunately he did but said nothing at this. Inuyasha was ecstatic in meeting Kagome again but didn't show it in the slightest.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" he said looking at the merchant.  
  
"She wants to buy the girl from your father, I said she couldn't and she started getting testy your highness.  
  
"That's not the way I saw it." He mumbled then turned to look at the girl.  
  
"Release the child." Everyone's eyes went wide as Inuyasha wasn't the one to say so but Sesshomaru. The merchant just stood in 'awe'. Sesshomaru was getting impatient. "I said, release her!" he said with such force. The merchant ran and released the girl who then ran to hug Kagome tightly around the waist. Kagome bent down and looked at Rin in the eyes. "Meet me in the garden" she said in whisper and Rin scurried off.  
  
"Aren't you worried she'll try to escape?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes at him but remained in place, "I trust her mi lord."  
  
Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha, "I'll go on ahead, little brother" he emphasized on the 'little brother' part. Inuyasha just grumbled lightly. He got off his horse and signaled his men to follow Sesshomaru. He started to walk with Kagome by his side. It was like déjà vu as they had an awkward silent moment again.  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again!" they both said in unison.  
  
Inuyasha coughed, "I thought you were a slave not a noblewoman." He said catching a glance.  
  
"Ssshhh!" Kagome hisses as she clamped her hand on his mouth. "No one knows! I had to act like a noblewoman in order to save Rin! Shippo absolutely adores her as do I. she's the only friend he has around his age! I had to do something and I won't let Naraku take away my happiness and send her to the eastern lands!"  
  
Inuyasha was impressed on how she acted with him. She acted like he was like any other person. She acted the same as she did only a few days ago. He liked the way she acted.  
  
"Come with me Kagome!" he said as he grabbed her arm and started to walk away as fast as he could leading her away from the courtyard.  
  
~*~*~*~*End~*~*~*~*  
  
I know I know. But I don't know what else to do without putting it in another chapter. Besides I bet you guys want something sooner eh? Well I MIGHT post up another chapter tomorrow but that's uncertain. Well R and R please, it gives me lots of encouragement. And if you have any ideas feel free to suggest!  
  
Announcer: this has been another chapter by yours truly, Dk! Come back anytime! Autographs included. 


	5. Inuyasha's Hideout

You all are going to kill me aren't you? *dodges knives and daggers* ok lets see how many chapters I owe you guys. 4!?!?!? My god I'm so lazy! Well the thing is that for the past two weeks I was in Hawaii and my sister did NOT have a computer. And then again I had no idea what to do next. I mean I got some idea's I just don't know how to get to them. And I also noticed how short my chapters are. Its not very fair to you guys. Bad Dk bad! Oh well a lot of you reviewers caught me borrowing a lot of the movie Ever After from the last chapter. But now I got a new idea on how this is going to turn out. Remember guys if you have any suggestion PLEASE tell me. And for my thankyou's  
  
~Sakura: ya know I just might do that. That's what send me all my new idea's! thx ~ringhearty: *signs autograph* GASP! You got Rumiko-sans too!? ~Kagi-chan: does this mean your not gonna kill me now?  
  
other thanks to: Wings of Fluffiness, Neko_yasha, Sakura onto Hitomi, Kare1, red dragon, darkrose2006, lady-minh, kaGoMechiK, and New Moon Night!  
  
Ok guys I'm thinking about doing another short fic based on 'Queer Eye for the Straight Guy'. Its going to be funny but I'll write it first and then post it. And when I do I'll tell you.  
  
Disclaimer: Dk: nope! Never. You'll never hear me say those awful lies.  
  
Ek: but you DON'T own him!  
  
Dk: LIES! ALL LIES!  
  
Ek: Dk you DON'T own Inuyasha.  
  
Dk: How dare YOU admonish ME, vermin?  
  
Ek: gah! *slaps forehead*  
  
Forbidden Love  
  
Inuyasha's Hideout  
  
RECAP: "Come with me Kagome!" he said as he grabbed her arm and started to walk away as fast as he could lead her away from the courtyard. ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Inuyasha stopped suddenly and Kagome bumped into his back. He turned around to face her with an uncertain look on his face. He seemed to be in a battle of minds with himself. Hesitantly he told her "Wait here", and fetched his horse. He reached his hand out to help her on the horse. She looked at it skeptically thinking if she should take it or just jump on the horse as arrogantly as he had done to her the day they met. Well she was supposed to act like a lady so she accepted his offer and took his hand hopping onto the horse with little difficulty. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her stomach to reach the reigns. For a while, both were silent and Kagome noticed they were leaving the courtyard and into the countryside. Kagome relaxed and leaned back so her back was leaning on his chest. Inuyasha blushed and he hoped to the gods that Kagome wouldn't notice the increased speed of his heart.  
  
'Why am I so curious about this girl? Why am I so nice when I'm around her? This isn't like me, it has to stop!'  
  
'Then why are you still taking her there?'  
  
'.'  
  
For once, Inuyasha couldn't think of an answer for his conscience.  
  
'Is it... is.is it because of Kikyo?' ((A.N: Oh Inuyasha knows Kikyo? How can that be? Let me go make it up now))  
  
He looked downward at the girl falling asleep on his chest. 'No' He thought to himself. He took in a deep breath and caught her scent, nearly melting in his own shoes. 'What is this girl? No! She's defiantly not like Kikyo! They may look alike but they're totally different!'  
  
They had finally reached their destination. Kagome waking up from her half- sleepfulness. She looked around and found herself in a garden type of area. Inuyasha helped her down and sniffed the air making sure no one was around or close enough to see. He carefully walked towards a wall of vines making sure that Kagome followed. He ran his hands through some of them and then pushed them aside sliding in while a hand waited for her to do the same. And she did. She walked inside and what she saw was absolutely wonderful. It was like a lagoon with wonderful flowers she'd never seen before. Instead of a small pond there was a small river with clear water and small fish swimming by. It was absolutely gorgeous.  
  
"My mother made it so no one can enter except me," He said sitting down on a large boulder cross-legged. "Then my father made it so if anyone does they die". He let out a grin and at Kagome.  
  
"Then why am I here?" She said as she sat down next to him.  
  
"I dunno". And he really didn't.  
  
"Tell me about yourself" Kagome said wanting to start up the conversation.  
  
"There's not much to tell," Inuyasha replied and quickly changed the subject. "why don't you tell my about yourself. Did you go through all this trouble just to save that little girl?" Inuyasha asked referring to Rin.  
  
Kagome nodded as she climbed down the boulder to smell some of the flowers nearby. "Like I said, Rin is very dear to me. Rin and Shippo are my only real family."  
  
"You mentioned that Shippo was around his age?" Inuyasha asked somehow wondering how he had remembered this and why he'd bother to.  
  
Kagome nodded, "Even younger. Shippo is a demon too. He's a fox demon with red-orange hair and the cutest bushy tail you've ever seen. He's truly adorable."  
  
Inuyasha was now acting more like himself and was getting bored in listening about a stupid little runt. He didn't care much for things being 'cute'.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She asked now sounding concerned.  
  
"Hnn?" was his response. His ears twitched in her direction as he noted the tone in her voice.  
  
"Do you think that you brother noticed who I was?" she finally said looking up at him and wringing her hands together.  
  
"Correction: Half brother." He said as if he was working hard at admitting their relation. "I have a suspicion that he did. I'm not sure why he didn't confront you but then again he was acting weird at the time."  
  
"Weird? How do you mean?"  
  
"You remember when he said to let the girl go? He normally wouldn't even think about even looking at a slave. A little girl. A human girl no less." Inuyasha started to think about that more, "He even raised his voice. It was the first time I'd ever seen or heard of Sesshomaru helping out a human or even raising his voice for something like that. He always has a cold plastered face on with no emotion."  
  
"His face didn't have emotion when he yelled for her release." Kagome added.  
  
"Even so it was a shock to us. You really are dense woman. I mean I know that you're a slave but have you truly not heard about us?" Inuyasha was getting more comfortable as he began acting normal again.  
  
Kagome just shook her head lightly. "What about your mom and dad?" she asked trying to continue the conversation. Inuyasha on the other hand tried to change it as fast as he could.  
  
Luckily or unluckily he didn't get a chance to as he heard a loud pitched scream. Kagome's eyes went wide. He guessed she heard it too. Probably faint but she heard it.  
  
"RIN!" She yelled and was soon in a panic. "how far from the courtyard are we?" She seemed frantic now. 'She must really care for the little wench' he thought but answered her anyways.  
  
"Not far, the river DOES eventually open to the public. I -" he was cut short by Kagome.  
  
"We have to go to her! Hurry!" she said as she left the small private garden with Inuyasha following closely. She hopped onto the horse but Inuyasha gave her a look that said he was in charge and he was going to ride them. And so he did.  
  
"I know where she is" was all he said and then they were galloping away.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
I think I'll just leave it here for now. I know its kinda short but at least its something. I have a plan. Oh as you know this is my first long fic I kinda want some tips from fellow authors. Like how to put things italicized or bold. It seems that with Microsoft Word it won't work. Oh well see you next week. I promise all of you I'll make up those extra chapters as soon as I can. Last two weeks computers weren't available and these next two weeks I have midterms so it'll be kinda hard. Please review anyhow! 


	6. The Fake Chapter

Hi. I know. I haven't updated in a few months and im REALLY sorry! First of all: im lazy. that's just it. Im just plain lazy. I have some part of chapter 6 but its not finished. Also: I have MAJOR writers block! And he's REALLY MEAN! he won't leave me alone and he stole my muse! I tried to tell the cops but they couldn't do anything! He's kidnapped my muse!

WritersBlock: SHUT UP!

DK: *whimpers* you're so mean to me!

WB: god you can't write! You could never write in the first place!

Dk: nuh uh! that's not true! I have 55 reviewers!

WB: who cares? that's not enough! And besides, that bowtie's not on straight!

Dk: IM NOT WEARING A BOWTIE!

WB: it's still not on straight!

Dk: I HATE YOU! *goes to cry in a corner*

*Ek comes in eating an icecream*

Ek: um… did I miss something?

Dk: please, I have no idea what to do and I need some idea. If you have any please gimme, even if you think its stupid or something. PLEASE HE'S GONNA TAKE ME AWAY!

Ek: DK! YOU'RE WRITTERS BLOCK STOLE MY ICECREAM!


End file.
